The Biochemistry labs have been a critical part of the Resource and invaluable to the users to make and characterize samples both before and after data collection. The two labs contain all the standard equipment users find in their home laboratories such as: pH meter, balance, distilled water, ice maker, optical spectrometer, centrifuge, heating/cooling bath, microwave, glassware, microscope, and fume hood, as well as more specialized equipment such as an anaerobic glove box and ultracentrifuge. There are also cold rooms adjacent to both laboratories. Laboratory 1-161 is a new general user laboratory that has been placed under our supervision. It is primarily used by the infrared and crystallography users. Crystallographers use the cold room and microscope to mount protein crystals. The lab has been the temporary home of the infrared spectrometer, microscope, and peripheral equipment while beamline U2B is under construction. In the future it will be used for infrared sample preparation. For example, it contains a Carver press for making KBr pellets and a crystal polishing station for polishing infrared window materials. We have plans to purchase an incubator and cytospin for preparing living cells for infrared microspectroscopy and a cryo-microtome for thin-sample preparation. In addition, several computers and workstations are available in this laboratory for preliminary infrared and crystallographic data analysis.